Queen Scylla (Zombie)
Queen Scylla (Zombie), or Zenovia as a companion, is a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is part of the Cirque du Croix. Biography in Progress, all details are as presumed by this editor. Heading over to the Devastated Plains, Luka and party use the mysterious Remina Key Card to open the door to the worn down castle and enter. Making their way up, they reach the top and find themselves face to face with two familiar people: La Croix and Kagetsumugi. Upon seeing the crew, Kagetsumugi smirks and departs. If you have Chrome in the party, she asks a question to La Croix… but she merely snaps her fingers and calls out Fernandez, Titania and Roza, fully expecting them to mow down the party. If, however, you managed to force them back, La Croix calls out Queen Lamia, Queen Harpy and Queen Scylla to fight, sure that you’ll break. Beat them, and La Croix is amazed, and decides to allow you to speak. Luka asks why she’s siding with Kagetsumugi, to which she replies that its the only way. Chrome or Luka will then present the La Croix Notes from the doomed world to her, and after flipping though it, La Croix finds hope. She passes over the authority of the Cirque du Croix to the party, tells Chrome that she’s grown up, and leaves. Talking to each of the Cirque du Croix recruits them, and the last Advanced Job Item is located on the desk to the right. Monsterpedia Entry “La Croix’s masterpiece creation, consisting of seven zombies. The six main Cirque du Croix members were all obtained by assassination or murder. All of them have undergone intense magical treatments, and have become powerful undead monsters. Queen Scylla was the Queen over all tentacle monsters. She was an incredibly powerful monster, especially for her race, but was killed by poison along with Queen Lamia. With their corpses taken soon after their death, many were accused of the crime, but none conclusively.” Attacks *'Attack' - One Foe *'Tentacle Eden' - All Foes, Pleasure Attribute *'Tentacle Storm' - Random ? Foes, Physical *'?' *'? (Male?)' *'? (Female?)' *'? (Male?)' *'? (Female?)' *'? (Inti.)' - Rape *'? (Cont.)' - Rape *'Soft Body' - Self Buff (6), Half Physical Damage + 50% Defence for 6 Turns. Strategy All of the Cirque du Croix are weak to Holy and Fire, so make sure to use these elements. As they are a 3 boss team, it is important to make use of their individual weakness in order to survive. These two fights will test you for your team’s ability to adapt to anything (or if you can spam strong Holy/Fire AoE attacks to defeat them). Lots and lots of tentacles is what Queen Scylla is. She hits hard, she hits random targets, she hits ALL targets. However, that’s it. She’s basically there for back up. As a Scylla, her defence is low, and without Queen Harpy boosting her evade, she will go down fast if you focus on her. However, with Soft Body she might stand a chance against physical-heavy teams. Evaluation Translation Pending… Gallery 80 cirquec st51.png|Living Queen Scylla 80 cirqueb st51.png 80 cirque st51.png Category:Monsters Category:Translation pending Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Group Boss Category:Royalty Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Scylla Category:Artificial Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Cirque du Croix